


Judging Whispers

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, King Bucky Barnes, Little bit of slow burn, Queen Reader, Reader is a warrior, Reader is feisty, Some Fluff, Some angst, freeform - royals, idk how to tag, reader is a little firecracker, royal au, some shady generals, we love strong ass women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: You were a warrior in the royal army and are now the new Queen to King Bucky. Some people in your court aren't too fond of you because of your bloodline and plot against you. But you're not one to go down without a fight.This is based on this request from many years ago:Would you mind writing a fic where King!Bucky overhears some generals talking badly about his new wife? Maybe comparing her to better candidates for the throne?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here's my new series, I actually wrote the first few parts to this a couple years ago and finally decided to post! 
> 
> Check out my redouble store: https://www.redbubble.com/people/SillyLemonsCo/shop?asc=u  
> and my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

It hadn’t escaped Bucky’s attention that since the two of you have returned to the palace after your honeymoon, you seemed to be agitated and avoiding going to the meetings he held with his generals. You seemed to be avoiding them for all he could tell. He didn’t know quite how to bring it up with you and he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He knew that if you needed to speak with him about anything, you would. But as he was heading into the Oval Hall to hold a meeting with the generals, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

As he entered the hall, the hushed chatter of the men gathered had come to a halt and they all looked to their King as he entered. As per usual, greetings were shared and the men quickly moved onto business. They had a lot to discuss: strategies in protecting the kingdom, the annual festivities and the visit of Bucky’s dear friend, King Steve. The nature of these talks was always calm and precise. Whatever needed to be said was so, and every decision was analysed so thoughtfully, there were very little chances that anything could ever go wrong. With the meeting needing Bucky’s whole attention, his mind quickly dismissed thoughts of your agitation. 

You used to attend these meetings and sit beside Bucky’s side, you had your opinions and were always heard out by the generals and your King. However, the thing that Bucky seemed to let go unnoticed was that the generals didn’t take a particular liking to you, quite the opposite actually. They paid their respects in front of the King, but when Bucky wasn’t around there was chatter - whispering in the wind - about the disapprovance of you as Queen. You didn’t pay it any mind, you knew better than to listen to the judgement and nonetheless held your head high. With time though, something inside you changed and you became more and more sensitive to the judging whispers you would catch whilst walking down corridors of your palace. 

You didn’t expect for everyone to be happy, especially not the generals, that Bucky had chosen you as his wife. It was obvious Bucky was madly and deeply in love with you since you two were children; however, in times when there was war raging in so many of the lands, it was the fashion to marry for peace, or for a strategic advantage. But Bucky being the hopeless romantic that he is, married you, his one and only. The people were thrilled. They admired and swooned over your guys’ love story. Mothers told their children about the King and Queen who loved each other so much and who ruled fairly over their land. You became the fairytale everyone dreamed of.

Bucky knew you were coming today after the meeting with all the generals, to meet with him and his right hand man, Captain Sam Wilson. There were matters to be discussed as there always seem to be when you’re running a kingdom in peace and want to keep it that way. What Bucky didn’t know was that you were standing outside the door waiting impatiently for them to wrap up and leave. You had no control over your mood swings and you knew you could blame it only on one thing. Being the graceful Queen that you are, you took a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself in an acceptable manner. You didn’t need anymore sneers coming from those men. 

Time seemed to be dragging on eternally. Thankfully you heard the scraping of chairs and soon after the door swung open and the generals started to flood out of the Oval Hall. You held your head high and looked them all in the eye, letting them know that you didn’t care for their comments. As the doorway cleared you walked past the lingering crowd and entered the hall, pulling the door closed but deciding to leave it slightly ajar. Since no secret information was to be discussed, it wouldn’t do any harm to let a breeze flow. 

Taking a seat beside Bucky, you prepared yourself to discuss whatever business needed enquiring. The three of you hadn’t even been engaged in conversation five minutes when Bucky grunted and abruptly got out of his seat, startling both you and Sam. He strode towards the door in such a powerful manner, you couldn’t help but smirk at your sassy husband. As he neared the door he slowed though and silently stood listening to the voices outside. 

“Yes well, I did tell you all what a piece of work that woman is. To have to call her Queen is unbearable at times,” came one voice that Bucky knew belonged to General Jones.

“A woman like that can’t make for a good Queen. She’s the daughter of a warrior and is too brawly for the good nature of a caring Queen,” followed General Luca. 

“She would make a great warrior and she does fight bravely and strongly alongside our men, but it’s not the Queen’s job to be swinging a sword. She belongs in the towers, learning to sew and spin. She is no match to your daughter, General Jones,” responded, to the two other men, General Philly.

“Of course, she doesn’t match the standards of my darling Annabelle. She would have made a fine Queen. She isn’t so brass and outspoken as Y/N. Annabelle, she is of a good bloodline and she has the knowledge of the kingdoms that would allow her to greet and host guests properly. Even, Evelyn would have been a better match to be Queen. She is beautiful and she has a grace Y/N lacks,” General Jones was shaming your name when Bucky pushed the door open so hard it nearly flew off its hinges. He was seething to hear his generals bad mouthing his wife, their Queen, in such a terrible manner. 

“Whatever it is that you have to say about your Queen, you shall speak now before me. I want to hear your thoughts stated to my face, instead of speaking so out of line behind both mine and her backs.” 

His words were met with silence and he was growing angrier with every second that passed and the men kept their mouths shut. He didn’t know if it was better that way, he may have not kept himself composed had he heard another bad word being thrown at your name. He didn’t even know when you had arrived at his side but he was aware of your presence when you started to speak. 

“You may think that I’m not better than Annabelle or Everlyn to be Queen, but I am. I am the daughter of a warrior, and yes my bloodline isn’t as royal but what I have is the power to communicate with the people of this land in a way those two never could. I know what their lives are like, I understand them. I may not be as talented at needle work as other women, but I swing a sword better than a lot of our men. I can hold a fight and win with ease. I can ride into a battlefield and not be afraid. Which one of those other women would make for a Queen this brave? What you fail to see, is that each and every single one of us would make a different Queen. We’re all stronger and more passionate about different things. So yes, quite frankly I may not be as graceful but I am who I am and your harsh words won’t change me, nor the fact that I am your Queen. This one time, such outrageous behavior will slide, however shall I find that any of you cause me anymore headaches, you shall be punished severely. You shall respect me as the rightful Queen I am and that’s that. Are we clear gentlemen?”

Your defiant speech and reprimanding was met with a unanimous chorus of agreement. Once the men had scuttled swiftly away in their embarrassment, you turned to Bucky and pressed yourself to his chest. You felt his arms embrace you and pull you even closer to him. He pressed his lips in a kiss at the top of your head. 

“You make one fierce, incredible, absolutely beautiful and brilliant Queen,” he whispered into your hair. You laughed and pulled your head away to look up at his face.

“They’ve been at it for the last few weeks and I couldn’t wait to catch them in the act when you were here. I knew it’d be the best way to teach them a lesson but also to make sure it never happened again.”

“Mmh, you’re so smart. You left that door ajar on purpose, huh?” he smirked at you as he realised it had been your plan all along, for him to hear everything and to finally understand your sour mood around them.

“A Queen never lets the worst of them keep her down, so a few words of disapproval weren’t exactly all that upsetting. I must admit, you are getting slow, my love. It’s taken me intervening for you to catch on,” you sweetly bragged at him while batting your lashes.

“They’re wrong, y’know? You are the perfect Queen for me and for my people. This land hasn’t seen a Queen this strong and brave. You belong by my side, whether that be on the battlefield, or resting on your throne in the Grand Hall. You are the Queen I need and I’m never letting you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I’m back with a new chapter and hope to have the whole series finished within the next week (including posting it!).
> 
> If you can spare a $1, pls consider buying me a coffee as I am trying to pay rent and struggling! 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite
> 
> Enjoy my loves!

As the first day of spring started, you found yourself mounting a horse and heading out to the town. It was tradition for the new Queen to visit the people and to listen to their needs in order to work with them and improve the kingdom. Sometimes after the winter months, these meetings would be so sad, listening to the damages of the harsh winter and the loss the people had to endure. Your kingdom was rich and Bucky as King did everything he could to make life comfortable for all. 

You wondered what the people would tell you. Would they be mad and shout about the things that angered them and want you to fix them? Or would this meeting be peaceful? You hoped it all went well and you could help as much as possible. It was your duty now, afterall. 

You had five generals with you as a form of protection. Bucky knew you could hold your own but insisted that the men go with you. Unfortunately, Generals Jones, Luca and Philly all went along with you. But you tried to put the bitterness aside. 

The ride was short into town and so you forewent the carriage which Queens usually travelled in. It wasn’t really your style and even though you respected traditions, you and Bucky were both prepared to start some new ones. 

As you neared the town center, the crowd hushed and moved apart and bowed. You got off your horse, leading it to a man waiting to take care of it whilst you spoke with the people. You thanked him and he nodded his respect. 

“Good morning, all. Thank you for coming and I hope you have all had a peaceful winter. As spring turns our trees green and our grass covers the many beautiful meadows, we gather to discuss any of your needs. If you could all please settle amongst yourselves in some orderly fashion so we can begin,” your voice strong but not offensive. You wanted to be a good leader, not a cruel one. 

The people did as you said and soon you were listening to what they had to say. 

“Your highness, may I request that you and the kind accept this small token of gratitude and congratulations. I have come to ask for help, my bakery needs a new oven and the roof fixing. The old thing collapsed under the heavy weight of the snow.”

“My Queen, please may the kingdom meadows be divided to allow for us farmers to walk our cattle out upon. The winter has left our fields unusable, water still stands in them. There likely won’t be much crop this year to even go around the people, let alone the animals.”

A small figure approached you and you realised it to be a young girl. She was small but her eyes were fierce and she exuded strength. Her voice spoke with no tremble as she bowed to greet you, her Queen, “your majesty, Queen of our land, who once was a great warrior for King Bucky. Can you put in a good word for me with the generals and your husband, to allow me to join the other student warriors. Ever since I can remember, I used to see you, in armour with a beautiful sword by your side and I knew I wanted to be like you. I knew I wanted to join the King’s army and one day even become a general myself.” 

You were moved by this sweet girl. She showed you just how everyone in the kingdom perceived you. The people loved you, long before you became their Queen. As your eyes swept around the people gathered listening, you saw their admiration and knew the girl was telling the truth. 

The moment was broken with general Jones’ scoff. You glared at him by your side. How dare he behave this way around all these people? 

“Yes, of course. What’s your name, sweetheart?” you asked the girl waiting in front of you. 

“Lily Thornbone,” she spoke, but you noticed the glare she was trying to mask from showing at the generals. 

As more people came and went, you didn’t notice the three generals leave your side and head to one of the local bars. The two remaining generals, not really sure how to react, came forward and announced a short break. 

“Queen y/n, it appears the three generals that were accompanying us have refused the direct orders of the King and have left your side. We think it’s best to go back to the palace and continue this meeting another time,” said the younger man of the two. 

“I won’t let their petty and disgraceful behaviour ruin this day. We’re going to stay and finish. Then when we get back to the palace, you will report the events of today to the King,” your voice assertive as you commanded the generals. You knew Bucky would be furious at them for leaving and you didn’t need to take any particular action right now. 

The two men accompanying you nodded and stepped back to allow you to continue speaking with the people. 

You had spoken to almost everyone at this point and it was just a few more people waiting to speak to you directly. The crowd hadn’t dispersed and you knew they were waiting for a speech from you. 

But all too soon the peacefulness of the meeting had been disrupted by an ambush of men from another kingdom. They surrounded the unarmed crowd and separated you from the generals. You weren’t afraid, knowing the tactic well. 

“Well hello, Rumlow. Are you here to ruin my day?”

“General Rumlow. You will address me with respect,” he spat in your face whilst grasping your chin in his glove covered hand and digging his nails into your skin. You grunted as he pulled you forward to his face. Your eyes narrowed glaring. 

“Get your filthy hands off me, before I -.”

“Before you what? Run off to your Bucky and tell on me? You’ll come with me.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

You knew you shouldn’t have asked the question but it left your lips before you could stop yourself. One of his men dragged a woman holding a baby in her arms tightly to her chest as he pulled her alongside you by her hair. 

“Let her go!”

“If you don’t obey and come with me, first I’ll kill her and then her precious little baby.”

The woman didn’t say anything, just wept and pleaded at you with her eyes. You smoothed down your dress and pulled yourself away from Rumlow. 

“I’ll come with you.”

“Good girl,” Rumlow smirked at you and waved at the man to let the poor woman go. She thanked you and ran to the crowd. You nodded at her, turning to glare at the man in front of you. 

Bucky was getting ready to meet you for dinner when two of the generals he sent out with you came running towards him. 

“King Bucky!! King Bucky! The Queen has been taken,” they shouted through their gasps. 

“Who took her?! Where are the other three?”

“Rumlow, he came with his men. They surrounded the crowd and threatened an innocent woman and her babe. They left for the pub, your majesty.”

“She left to protect our people,” said the other general. 

“We have to get her back. Gather the warriors and the other generals. Tonight we bring back our Queen,” he spoke through gritted teeth. His fists balled at his side. He looked over the two generals that were standing before him and was thankful that at least some of his men respected you and protected you the best they could as he ordered, “the two of you did well. You should be proud of yourselves.”

Bucky tried to keep himself composed and focused but the worry was taking over. He feared what trouble you’d get yourself into, knowing that you’d always put up a fight and never give up. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by one of his men knocking on the door, “your highness, the warriors are ready.”

With that, Bucky rushes out the door. He ran to his horse, vaulted himself up onto the saddle and readied himself for war. No one was going to take his Queen and get away with it. 

“Let’s go save our Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
